1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cup holder which is provided, for being pulled out and pushed in, at a front portion or the like in a vehicular compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is provided a cup holder 91 to stably hold a cup, coffee can, etc. in a vehicular compartment, as shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7. The cup holder 91, for example, is provided for being pulled out of and pushed into an accommodation case 92 built at the underneath an audio box 86 at the front of the vehicular compartment.
The cup holder 91 has a frame plate 912, a cup insertion hole 910 formed through the frame plate 912, and a cup receiving frame 95 pivotally arranged for rotation on the frame plate 912 to receive a cup 8 at the underneath the cup insertion hole 910.
The cup receiving frame 95 is pivotally arranged, at its base portion 953, on an axial pin 913 provided on the frame plate 912. The cup receiving frame 95 also has, at its lower end, a receiving portion 952 for receiving the up 8.
To put a cup on the cup holder 91, the cup holder 91 is pulled out toward a front of the accommodation case 92, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. Then, the cup 8 may be inserted in the cup insertion hole 910 and its bottom rested on the receiving portion 952 of the cup holder.
When accommodating the cup holder 91, the cup is taken out and the cup holder 91 is pushed into the accommodation case 92. At this time, the receiving frame pivotally provided on the frame plate 912 is raised while being held by a bottom face of the accommodation case 92, and accommodated within a thickness of the frame plate 912 (see FIG. 1 stated later).
Incidentally, reference numeral 81 in FIG. 6 is an air-conditioner operating panel.
The cup holder 91 is formed of a metal or a hard synthetic resin.
Also, the cup receiving frame 95 is made separately from the frame plate 912. The cup receiving frame 95 is pivotally mounted, by rotatably fitting a pin hole in the base 953 thereof on the axial pin 913 of the frame plate 912.
The conventional cup holder, however, requires dimensional accuracy between parts, because the parts are assembled together as stated above. Further, this requires an assembling process, resulting in reduced producibility.
Further, if the parts have poor dimensional accuracy of assembling, the parts have chatter, resulting in chatter sound generation upon withdrawing and accommodating the cup holder.